Let's Go Home
by akakuros11
Summary: Sanada Shunpei akhirnya menemukan Todoroki Raichi setelah berbulan-bulan Raichi kabur dari rumahnya. SanadaXRaichi. Warning: M-Preg, Sho-Ai


"Ada yang ingin kamu katakan?" Sanada akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah hening beberapa saat.

Raichi meremas pelan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Baru juga dia membuka matanya, pria di sampingnya ini nampaknya tak bisa sabar lagi.

"Aku... ingin tidur" cicitnya pelan.

"Baiklah" balasnya.

Dengan itu, Sanadapun berdiri dan beranjak pergi keluar ruang rawat itu. Meninggalkan Raichi sendiri di ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut.

Akhirnya Raichi dapat bernapas lega setelah pintu itu tertutup kembali. Dari tadi ia nampak tak tenang dengan kehadiran pria yang baru saja keluar itu.

Diingatnya kembali kejadian yang membuatnya berada dalam situasi seperti sekarang. Padahal sebelumnya, kehidupannya begitu tenang. Hanya ada dirinya dan sang ayah, hidup berdua dalam sebuah apartemen kecil yang sangat jauh dari kata mewah. Dan ia sangat menikmati hidupnya itu.

Pintu terbuka saat Raichi tengah melamun itu. Rasa was-wasnya sirna begitu melihat orang yang membuka pintu itu ternyata bukanlah orang tadi.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda. Tapi, saya perlu memeriksa keadaan Anda" seorang dokter yang nampak tidak muda lagi dengan jenis kelamin wanita itu dengan senyumnya berjalan mendekat.

Raichi mengangguk saja, membiarkan dokter itu memeriksa dirinya.

-00000-

-00000-

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sanada.

Kini pria itu sudah duduk berhadapan dengan sang dokter yang tadi memeriksa keadaan Raichi. Ya, hanya dia dan doker itu yang berada di ruangan sang dokter.

"Lebih buruk dari perkiraanku, Shun" jawab sang dokter.

Oh, ternyata dokter itu adalah saudara jauh dari Sanada. Lebih tepatnya, wanita itu adalah tante Sanada, istri dari saudara laki-laki ibunya.

"Bisa dijelaskan lebih rinci?" Pinta Sanada dengan raut wajah super paniknya.

Bagaimana tidak panik setelah mendengar kata 'buruk' terucap. Pikirannya sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak.

Dokter itupun mulai menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi Raichi, dimulai dari kondisi buruknya hingga kemungkinan terburuknya. Sanada hanya diam, mendengar dengan seksama. Kedua matanya hampir saja tak mampu berkedip saking seriusnya.

"Lalu apa yabg harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan.

Sang dokter tersenyum dahulu sebelum menjawabnya.

"Jangan terlalu panik begitu. Kalau kamu menjaganya lebih baik lagi, kondisinya juga pasti ikut membaik" ujar sang dokter.

Sanada mengangguk. Dan kemudian mengalirlah saran-saran sebagai dokter, serta nasihat-nasihat sebagai tante dari wanita itu.

Setelah selesai, Sanadapun pamit keluar, tak lupa kata terima kasih terucap dari bibirnya.

Setetes air matapun akhirnya tak dapat dibendungnya lagi setelah keluar dari ruangan itu. Hatinya hancur setelah mendengar fakta menyakitkan tentang kondisi orang yang begitu berharga baginya itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan!" Makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

-0000-

-00000-

"Nada senpai"

Lima jam sudah waktu yang Sanada pakai hanya untuk menanti Raichi yang tidur, walau pada akhirnya dirinya juga ikut tertidur, tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan kepalanya yang berada di atas ranjang tempat Raichi. Dan kini, Raichi sudah bangun sepenuhnya, cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Sanada di dekatnya.

Raichi hampir lupa kalau tadi dia juga sudah berbicara dengan pria itu, dan sudah sewajarnya jika pria itu ada disini lagi.

"Sudah pagi" gumam Raichi pelan.

Raichi tak ingin mengganggu istirahat Sanada. Hanya saja, tangannya mulai kesemutan karena menjadi bantalan untuk kepala Sanada. Jadi dengan pelan-pelan, Raichi melepaskan tangannya itu. Dan tidak seperti yang Raichi harapkan. Sanada terbangun.

"Ah, aku ketiduran" gumam Sanada sambil menguap.

Ditegakkan kepalanya yang lumayan berat itu, efek kurang tidur sepertinya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Sanada dengan senyum mempesonanya.

"Se.. selamat... pa... pagi" balas Raichi dengan gagap.

Situasinya sangat canggung bagi Raichi saat ini. Ia juga belum bisa menyesuaikan kondisinya saat ini. Apalagi Raichi itu sangat pemalu. (diluar baseball pastinya)

"Mau minum dulu?" Tawar Sanada.

Raichi mengangguk setuju, tenggorokannya juga kering sebenarnya.

"Ini" Sanada mengangsurkan segelas air putih yang ia dapat di meja di dekatnya.

Dengan cepat, Raichi meneguk air itu. Nampak seperti tidak minum berhari-hari.

"Terima kasih" cicit Raichi pelan sembari memberikan kembali gelas kosong ke Sanada.

"Lapar? Mau makan apa?" Tanya Sanada lagi seakan dapat membaca pikiran Raichi.

Wajah Raichi memerah malu. Dirinya sangat mudah ditebak hanya dengan melihat wajah imut itu.

"Pisang?"

"Tidak. Harus makan yang bergizi" tolak Sanada mentah-mentah.

Hening.

Makanan bergizi? Bahkan Raichi tak pernah mendengar hal semacam itu dalam daftar menu makanan sehari-harinya. Yang ia makan selama ini hanya makanan yang ia mampu beli, cukup sederhana memang.

"Selamat pagi!"

Sesosok wanita yang di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi namun wajahnya yang jauh dari kata tua itu membuka pintu tanpa ragu dan langsung menghambur ke arah kasur Raichi.

"Mama! Jangan berteriak!" Pekik Sanada.

Yah, walau berbicara seperti itu, dia sendiri juga berteriak.

Sosok yang menyerupai Sanada versi wanita itu mendengus saja, kemudian rautnya berubah lagi saat menatap Raichi, nampak berbinar.

"Mama bawakan sarapan untuk Raichi. Mama memasaknya sendiri tadi pagi-pagi sekali" ujar wanita itu yang kita sebut saja Mama Sanada biar lebih mudah.

"Hanya untuk Raichi?" Tanya Sanada sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Shun makan di kantin saja. Bawa dompet kan?" jawab Mama Sanada dengan nada tak perdulinya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Mama Sanada membuka tas yang dibawanya. Dua buah kotak makan yang lumayan besar. Yah, dapat dikatakan dua porsi versi jumbo. Dan itu hanya untuk Raichi yang notabanenya memiliki tubuh yang jauh berbeda ketimbang Sanada.

"Ba.. banyak sekali" ujar Raichi saat melihat begitu banyaknya makanan yang dibawa Mama Sanada.

Apalagi makanan itu bukan makanan yang biasanya ia santap dengan ayahnya, sangat berbeda kelas.

"Kalau kurang, nanti Shun belikan saja ya" ujar Mama Sanada.

Raichi masih terkagum-kagum. Dan iapun teringat seseorang.

"Oyaji" gumamnya pelan.

Yah, ayahnya pasti cemas tak mendapatinya pulang dari tadi malam. Apalagi mereka hanya berdua saja, pasti ayahnya kesepian. Raichi lupa belum memberi kabar pada sang ayah.

"Dimana ponselku?" Tanya Raichi dengan cepat.

"Ah, sebenarnya tadi malam otou-san menelponmu dan aku mengangkatnya. Katanya Otou-san akan kemari nanti sore setelah latihan berakhir" jelas Sanada.

Raichi mengangguk. Benar juga. Mendekati pertandingan, pasti ayahnya sangat sibuk sebagai pelatih. Raichi hanya dapat memaklumi profesi ayahnya itu.

"Jadi, sekarang sudah kan. Ayo makan dulu" ujar Mama Sanada sambil menyodorkan sesuap makanan ke arah mulut Raichi.

"Raichi bisa makan sendiri" ujar Raichi merasa tak enak.

"Raichi tidak mau disuapin Mama ya? Atau Raichi maunya disuapin sama Shun?" Goda Mama Sanada.

Dengan muka semerah tomat, Raichipun menggeleg keras. Menampik apa yang Mama Sanada tuduhkan padanya.

-00000-

-00000-

Raizou baru saja tiba di ruangan serba putih itu. Dan dia meminta Sanada untuk meninggalkannya sendiri dengab Raichi.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Raizou langsung to the point.

Wajar saja, pria itu syok luar biasa saat yang menerima teleponny tadi malam bukanlah puteraya melainkan mantan Pitcher kebanggaannya. Panik sudah pasti, namun setelah tahu siapa yang berada di sisi Raichi, Raizou cukup bisa bernapas lega.

"Tadi malam mobil Sanada senpai hampir menabrakku" mulai Raichi.

"APA?!" teriak Raizou luayan kencang.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Raizou dengan wajah paniknya.

Raichi mendengus sebal. Belum selesai ia bicara, sudah dipotong saja.

"Kan cuma hampir. Jadi tidak benar-benar tertabrak" ujar Rachi.

Mendengarnya, Raizoupun dapat bernafas dengan lega.

"Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian aku pingsan. Dan akhirnya aku dibawa kemari" ujar Raichi.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Raizou lagi dengan wajah khawatirnya..

Walau cara mengungkapkan rasa sayang yang berbeda dari orang tua biasanya, Raichi adalah anak satu-satunya yang begitu ia sayangi. Hartanya yang paling berharga.

"Dokter itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Hanya Nada senpai yang diberitahu" jawab Raichi.

Raizou dapat mengartikan kalau Sanada sengaja menutup-nutupi kondisi Raichi dari Raichi sendiri. Dan Raizou yakin kalau apa yang Sanada lakukan murni untu kebaikan Raichi sendiri. Raizou sangat mempercayai pria itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan mulai sekarang?" Tanya Raizou.

"Sanada tak mungkin melepasmu begitu saja setelah tahu kondisimu sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Aku... tidak tahu" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Menurut Oyaji, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Raichi balik.

"Hanya dirimu yang tahu benar apa jawabannya. Dan, Oyaji yakin kamu sangat membutuhkan Sanada sekarang" jawab Raizou sambil menepuk kepala puteranya itu.

Raichi menunduk, memikirkan ucapan ayahnya. Apa benar dirinya membutuhkan pria itu?

-00000-

-00000-

Dan sekarang sudah waktunya Raichi keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Namun Raichi belum mengatakan apapun mengenai keputusannya, sementara Sanada juga tidak begitu memaksakan Raichi.

"Aku mau pulang" cicit Raichi pelan.

Dirinya masih duduk di pinggiran kasur ruangan putih itu, dengan kedua kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah. Sanada sendiri kini duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Raichi, sehingga kini tingginya hanya mencapai dada Raichi.

"Pulang kemana?" Tanya Sanada dengan lembut.

Raichi menggigit bibir bawahnyaa. Dia belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sanada di sisinya.

"Ke rumah... Nada senpai"

Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah tampan itu. Kesabarannya selama ini berbuah manis juga. Raichinya mau kembali kepadanya merupakan kabar terindah baginya untu saat ini.

"Kenapa ragu-ragu begitu? Aku sangat senang asal kamu tahu saja" ujarnya dengan senyum mataharinya, sangat silau.

Dan kemudian Sanada membawa Raichi ala bridal style, yang cukup membuat Raichi kaget.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Pekik Raichi sambil menggeliat.

"Nanti kamu capek, biar kugendong saja" balas Sanada perhatian.

Wajah Raichi kembali memerah, sungguh malu luar biasa, walaupun terbesit rasa senang juga di dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan kamar bayi juga di sebelah kamar kita" ujar Sanada saat perjalanan menuju parkiran.

"Jadi, walaupun kamu menolak pulang, aku tetap akan memaksamu untuk pulang" tambahnya dengan seringai jahilnya.

Dengan spontan, Raichi memukul keras dada bidang pria yang menggendongnya.

"Jangan gerak-gerak gini! Bahaya! Kamu kan juga kan berat" ujar Sanada karena Raichi tak bisa diam.

Dan Raichi kembali melampiaskan pukulan-pukulannya ke otot-otot berbentuk milik Sanada.

FIN


End file.
